Wolfsreach
Wolfsreach Geography Nestled between two lakes to the north of the Black Jungle, Wolfsreach stands on the elevated mountainous land that mark's the separation between the two lakes, dubbed Lake Clear to the north, and Quietpool to the south. The lands surrounding the original settlement of Wolfsreach are relatively flat except for the main fortress settlement. This disparagement in height difference provides an overwhelming advantage in the event of siege, or just simple surveillance of the surroundings of the city. The choice of capital and settlement was clearly made with the idea of war in mind, the varying locations and positioning of the cities buildings is also a testament to that. Founding Founded with the blessing of The Wolf King, under the pretense of the protection of Amaria as a whole, Wolfsreach is a fledgling settlement. A small portion of the greater whole of the Amarian Empire, made with the purpose of defending and patrolling against the threat of Maloglash and the Isle of Monsters. The city acts as a wall of sorts against the oncoming threat, often coming into conflict with undead and all manner of creature with it's forces being mainly supplemented by the homeland to the south. Recent Events Religious Fiasco A year into the founding of the greater province that had begun to form there was a dispute among loyalist Amarian factions, an inquisition had taken place into the worship of another deity other than the Ravager. After the investigation had taken place, a strict ban on the public reverence or adoration of other God's was put in place usually leading to immediate incarceration or grounds for expulsion from the city. Advancement of Maloglash In recent months the advancement of what can only be assumed to be Maloglashe's forces has pressed back the province to an even more defensive position. Allowing only for the protection of the Northern Border, and North Eastern lands of Amaria. It is a tiresome mission due to the nature of fighting against undead, but as it's the purpose of the establishment of Wolfsreach the soldiers there do it with pride, or fear, perhaps even a mix of both, but they do it nonetheless. Inhabitants Wolfsreach is first and foremost a human city, though like the rest of Amaria there is a small population of elves and half-elves with the occasional rare race. Slaves imported into the city are allowed lodging and living quarters if they agree to be active soldiers, a deal most would take in exchange for their previous lives. And although many of the non-human races are still met with discrimination, this attitude is fervently protested against by the Lord of the Northern lands, promoting a more unified approach in the face of the enemies they'd have to face together. Religion Wolfsreach strictly follows the Amarian religion of the Ravager. The Wolf God of the Amarian people who views the strongest as the one's most worthy to lead. In Wolfsreach, due an incident in which the open worship of good diety caused disarray and conflict between factions within the city the open religion of other dieites besides the Ravager is heavily frowned upon, with those caught organizing or otherwise trying to de-stabilize the worship of Amaria's patron diety finding themselves immediately incarcerated, or worse. Crime and Punishment While many of the laws and punishments of Luperion are followed within the city, in regards to slavery Wolfsreach has the same stance as Remes. An additional law was put in place in regards to this, allowing slaves to emancipate themselves if they volunteered to join the fighting to the north. Category:Cities